


Challenge

by 12anonymous33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, God This Is Terrible, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Poor Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12anonymous33/pseuds/12anonymous33
Summary: McCree voices his doubts about Genji's speed.Shameless flirting ensues.(Based on the new interaction between Jesse and Genji.)





	

“You might be fast, Genji, but you ain’t faster than a bullet.”

 

The cyborg looked up from his conversation with his brother; they had been discussing battle tactics and strategies with each other when they’d been interrupted by a cocky smirk wearing a pair of jingling spurs.

 

Genji met the challenge in Jesse’s smoldering eyes with an amused cock of his eyebrow. Clasping Hanzo’s shoulder to stymie whatever irate retort was on the tip of the archer’s tongue, the cyborg rose to his feet.

 

Perhaps it would prove entertaining to indulge in McCree’s little game.

 

“Why don’t we find out?”

 

The lilt in Genji’s voice was playful as he strutted in the cowboy’s direction. The ninja didn’t miss the subtle way McCree’s eyes flitted down to follow the swaying of his hips, nor the tongue swiping at the tip of the gunslinger’s sharp canine hungrily.

 

Genji unclipped and removed his mask with practiced ease as he came to stand before the taller cowboy. Two pairs of brown eyes locked in a tense, lecherous duel as the cyborg draped an arm over Jesse’s shoulder, toying with a lock of hair at his nape.

 

Before the McCree could speak another teasing word, the ninja lunged forward, pulling Jesse down so that his lips could graze the shell of the gunslinger’s ear.

 

“You. Me. Training arena. Now,” Genji whispered a heady challenge of his own against the scruff of the other man’s cheek.

 

Jesse’s large hands found purchase on the cyborg’s waist. “Sounds good to me, darlin,’” he rumbled pruriently, angling his head towards the synthetic flesh of Genji’s neck.

 

Before the cowboy could even nip the other’s skin, the cyborg had danced out of his reach in a flash of green. Genji chuckled happily at McCree’s bemused and flushed face, beckoning the gunslinger out of the room with a coy curl of his finger.

 

Jesse’s lips parted in a wolfish grin that sent an electric thrill down Genji’s cybernetic spine. Oh, yes; this game would certainly bring about some much needed fun.

 

“Let us finish our discussion later, Hanzo.” The cyborg did not spare his elder brother even a passing glance as he departed.

 

Letting out a breathless chuckle, McCree tipped his hat at Hanzo in an overweening farewell. He followed Genji into the hall, eager as a puppy.

 

* * *

 

The archer gaped like a goldfish as he struggled to process the spectacle his poor eyes had been subjected to.

 

The tips of his ears burning red, Hanzo scowled and returned his attention to the notes he and his brother had been compiling before the serape-wearing fop’s rude interruption.

 

“Incorrigible,” he muttered grumpily against the rim of his teacup.


End file.
